Chapter 28
"" Featured Duel: Kankuro vs Ooga Turn 1: Ooga * Normal Summons "Shisai Yellow". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Kankuro * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Death Guide". ** Activates its effect, sending "Reverse World's Life Donator". * Activates "Limit Breaking" on "Reverse World's Death Guide". He sends "Reverse World's Light Gardna". * Changes "Reverse World's Death Guide" for "Reverse World's Life Donator". ** Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Reverse World's Light Gardna" from the Graveyard. * Tunes "Reverse World's Light Gardna" and "Reverse World's Life Donator" to Synchro Summon "Reverse World's Death Ruler". * Attacks "Shisai Yellow" with "Reverse World's Death Ruler". ** Ooga activates his Set "Summoning: Mecha!" on "Shisai Yellow" (3000/2800). "Reverse World's Death Ruler" is destroyed (Kankuro 4000 → 3500). * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Ooga * Normal Summons "Shisai Orange". ** Ooga adds another "Shisai Yellow". * Activates "Come Forth! Shisai Sentai Kyoranger!", adding "Shisai Change! Henshin!!" to his hand. * Activates "Shisai Change! Henshin!!", tributing the "Shisai Yellow" in his hand to Ritual Summon "Shisai Blue". He draws 1 card. * Activates the effect of "Shisai Blue", fusing the "Shisai Yellow" and "Shisai Orange" on his field to Fusion Summon "Shisai Purple". * Overlays "Shisai Blue" and "Shisai Purple" to Xyz Summon "Shisai Black". ** Activates its effect twice, detaching both its materials to Special Summon a "Shisai Token Gray A" and a "Shisai Token Gray B". * Tunes "Shisai Token Gray A" and "Shisai Token Gray B" to Synchro Summon "Shisai White". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Shisai Blue". ** The effect of "Shisai Purple" activates, Special Summoning itself. * Activates his Set "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan", choosing to draw 2 cards. * Activates "The Road of the Mightiest", adding "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" to his hand. * Banishes all of his monsters to Special Summon "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth". ** Its effect activates. * Ooga attacks Kankuro directly with "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" (Kankuro 3500 → 0). Ooga wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Featured Duel: Riku vs. 'zeta' (the previous one) Turn 1: Zeta * Activates "Foolish Burial", sending "Meteorite Dynn 05" to the Graveyard. * Activates "Spread Fire", Special Summoning "Dynn 05". * Activates "Catapult Zone". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Riku * Activates "Twin Twister", destroying "Spread Fire" and one face-down card. ** 'Zeta' chains the face-down card, "Rock Bombardment", sending "Meteorite Iv 04" to the Graveyard (Riku 4000 → 3500). * Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop". Adds "Speedroid Taketomborg". * Special Summon "Taketomborg". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice". * Tunes "Terrortop" and "Tri-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Kendama". * Attacks "Dynn 05" with "Kendama". ** Zeta activates the effect of "Catapult Zone", sending "Meteorite Rox 03" to the Graveyard ('zeta' 4000 → 3800). * Sets 2 card. (hand 1) Turn 3: Zeta * Activates "Meteor Strike", tributing "Dynn 05" to destroy "Kendama" (Riku 3500 → 3100). ** Riku activates "Reverberating Tune", banishing "Tri-Eyed Dice" to add "Hot-Eyed Dice" to her hand (Note: she activates the card before instead). ** The effect of "Speedroid Laddereturn" (discarded with "Twin Twisters") activates, Special Summoning itself as a Level 6 monster. *** The effects of "Rox 03" and "Iv 04" activate, Special Summoning themselves. * Sets 1 card. (hand 0) Turn 4: Riku * Normal Summons "Speedroid Hot-Eyed Dice". * Tunes "Hot-Eyed Dice" and "Laddereturn" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Dicester". * Activates "Shock Surprise", banishing "Taketomborg" and "Kendama" to destroy both of 'zeta's' face-down cards. * Attacks "Iv 04" with "Dicester", sending "Speedroid Twin-Jeweled Dice" to the Graveyard. "Iv 04" is destroyed ('zeta' 3800 → 3500). * Activates "Synchro Overlimit". "Dicester" attacks and destroys "Rox 03", sending "Speedroid Dreidelusion" to the Graveyard ('zeta' 3500 → 3300). "Dicester" is then destroyed. ** The effect of "Reverberating Tune" activates as Chain Link 2, with Riku banishing "Dicester" and itself to draw a card. ** The effect of "Dicester" activates as Chain Link 1, sending "Taketomborg" and "Hot-Eyed Dice" back to the Graveyard. * Sets 1 card. (hand 1) Turn 5: Zeta * Activates "Meteor Rain", sending "Meteorite Dinx 02" and "Meteorite Wyn 03" to the Graveyard and drawing one card, while Riku sends "Razorang" to the Graveyard. * Activates "Meteor Crash", Special Summoning all five "Meteorite" monsters from his Graveyard, and tributes his five "Meteorite" monsters to Fusion Summon "Meteor Khrog 07" (Riku 3100 → 2100). ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning four "Meteorites" back. * Attacks directly with "Khrog 07". ** Riku activates her face-down "King's Consonance", negating the attack and banishing "Twin-Jeweled Dice" and "Taketomborg" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Four-Eyed Dice". *** Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Terrortop". Turn 6: Riku * Activates the effect of "Hot-Eyed Dice" in her Graveyard, reducing the Level of "Terrortop" to 2 to Special Summon itself. ** 'zeta' activates the effect of "Khrog 07" (Riku 2100 → 1700). * Normal Summons "Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke", and tunes it with the Level 2 "Terrortop" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara". ** 'zeta' activates the effect of "Khrog 07" (Riku 1700 → 1300). *** The effect of "Chanbara" activates, adding "Taketomborg" to Riku's hand. * Riku Special Summons "Taketomborg" from her hand. ** 'zeta' activates the effect of "Khrog 07" (Riku 1300 → 900). * Riku activates the effect of "Denden Daiko Duke", banishing it to Special Summon "Hot-Eyed Dice". ** 'zeta' activates the effect of "Khrog 07" (Riku 900 → 500). *** Riku Special Summons "Laddereturn" as Level 1 from her Graveyard. * Activates "Speed Recovery", Special Summoning "Speedroid Dreidelusion". ** Makes itself Level 4. * Activates the effect of "Four-Eyed Dice", sending a second "Tri-Eyed Dice" to the Graveyard to make itself Level 3. * Tunes "Laddereturn" and "Razorang" with "Four-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Daruma" (ATK 3000). * "Daruma" can attack twice. First attack destroys "Khrog 07" ('zeta' 3300 → 2800). Second attack hits 'zeta' directly ('zeta' 2800 → 0). Category:chapters